Planet of the Katies
by Black Omochao
Summary: All Nate wanted was for Katie to notice him, but what he got was so much more. What is this dream-like land populated by endless copies of his crush whom all seem to adore him? And how can he find his way home before it becomes a nightmare...?
1. Prologue

Well, here's my first 'Side Story.' As explained on my profile, a side story is somewhat like a potentially endless story, in that I'll update it between work on my 'Main Stories' and when the interest sparks me, but unlike a potentially endless story, a Side Story is fully planned out, and will certainly have an ending.

I will also have only one Side Story being written at a time, though if I finish a Main Story, it's possible for a Side Story to be 'promoted' to a Main Story, if I so choose.

Anyway, this story could kind of be considered the 'opposite' of one of my other recent stories; 'The Unwanted Harem of Nathan Adams,' that story is potentially endless, and this one is planned out and will have an ending.

And in that story every girl (within a reasonable age group) is interested in Nate _except_ for Katie, in this story… well, you see the title.

This is only a prologue, so not much is going to happen here, but I'll probably have the actual first chapter ready pretty soon.

Yo-kai Watch is property of Level 5, by the way.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

It was an ordinary day in Springdale, and at this day four friends were meeting at Triangle Park for one of their favorite activities; a bug catching contest!

"You all know the rules by now," Eddie spoke up confidently as he glanced between his friends. "The rarest bug found wins, and no leaving the park!"

"Ha, like I'd even need to go far, I have a sense for this sort of thing," Bear said confidently, swinging his bug net over his shoulder.

"Oh really, well let's see how long that confidence lasts when I bring something that knocks your socks off!" Katie spoke up with a smug smile, waving her bug net in front of Bear in a goading manner.

"I'm gonna catch a rare bug, just you wait," Nate smiled, holding his bug net up, internally hoping whatever he did find would impress Katie.

Katie herself chuckled a bit, turning her focus from Bear to give Nate a teasing grin, "Eh, whatever you catch Nate, I'm sure it'll be… average."

At that instant, the wearer of the Yo-kai Watch froze up, that dreaded word echoing through his head, mockingly…

Katie didn't seem to notice the effect her words had on the boy, with her running off to catch a bug for herself before he could regain enough composure to give any sort of retort.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, Nate; nobody's expecting much from you!" Bear said with a chuckle, before he also ran off.

Another blow to the 'average' boy's self-esteem…

"Alright, according to my calculations, and this app, the best spot to search for rare bugs…" Eddie didn't seem to be paying much attention to anything aside from his phone as he wandered off.

Getting up from his pained position on the ground, Nate let out a sorrowful moan, "Do they really need to put it like that…?"

"Eh, they're only speaking from experience, Nate," the boy's yo-kai butler, Whisper, stated as he floated by the boy's shoulder, invisible to most humans whom didn't possess a yo-kai watch, like Nate did. "As far as they know, you're not very remarkable."

Nate growled a bit, looking at his ghostly butler, before giving a determined huff, holding his bug net up high, "Well… I'll show them, I'll catch a rare bug in no time, then maybe Katie will finally…" the boy trailed off, shaking his head with a slightly sad frown, before he charged forward.

Whisper watched after the boy, a concerned look on the ghost's face, "Well, this probably won't end so well…" shaking his head, the butler quickly followed after his master.

* * *

"Check it out, the rhinoceros beetle, undefeated," Bear announced proudly as he showed off the bug he had captured.

"That's not possible! How did you find that around here!?" Eddie shouted with disbelief as he stared at the bug, holding up his own catch of a praying mantis.

Katie chuckled as she watched the two boys get into an argument, before she sighed, holding up her best find for the day; a ladybug. "Well, Nate, seems neither of us win this day, still it's just a game, so no problem in being average there, right?" the girl paused for a response… only for none to come.

"Nate?" Katie blinked, realizing that she hadn't actually seen the boy come back to the meeting spot, in fact, she didn't see him anywhere. "Nate!?" she called out again, looking around with a touch of concern in her eyes, before she noticed a discarded bug net on the ground. "Huh…?"

"Huh, guess Nate gave up," Bear concluded as he walked over, scratching his head a bit as he looked down at what he figured was Nate's net.

"He probably couldn't find anything good and didn't want to be humiliated," Eddie concluded, his tone showing some worry despite his words.

Katie just stared at the bug net on the ground for a moment, before she recalled how she had assumed Nate hadn't found anything worthwhile without even looking if he was there, the girl's frown deepened…

* * *

"Nate?" Whisper called out to the human as he followed after him, trying to catch his attention as they both headed towards the boy's home. "Nate? You know, you left your bug net at the park, and without telling your friends you were finished, that's rude you know!"

The boy just kept walking, his head low, before he spoke, "Just be quiet Whisper, I don't want to hear it right now…"

Whisper sighed, crossing his arms, "Come on Nate, green cicadas aren't that bad of a thing to find… even if that's all you found, no matter how hard you tried," the yo-kai tried to assure, "This is no different from any other time you've done something like this, you always come up with 'average' results, why are you so upset this time?"

The human boy twitched a bit at the word 'average,' before he just continued on his path to home, not speaking a word.

Whisper kept following the boy, still trying to incite conversation, but not getting much in the way of response…

* * *

Night had fallen over the Adam's house, and Nate's mood had not improved in the slightest, the boy letting out a sad sigh as he rested on his bed.

"Come on Nate, you've been trying to get Katie's attention for as long as I've known you, I don't see why you should get discouraged _now_," Whisper pointed out as he floated over the bed, crossing his arms with a bit of irritation. "Nothing special happened today, nothing different happened, it was the same as always, so why are you so upset?"

The young boy let out a sigh of defeat, finally speaking after what had felt like forever, "_That's_ the problem I guess, why do I keep trying when I know it doesn't work? When I _always_ fall short? Maybe I should just accept that she's not interested in me…"

The yo-kai butler didn't seem to fully comprehend that the mood of his friend/master had not improved at all. "That's the spirit Nate! Accept the inevitable, move on and set your sights on a girl who could… more realistically be interested in someone like you!" the pillowy ghost spoke in an encouraging tone as he gave a thumbs-up.

Nate gave a louder, depressed groan as he sunk further onto his bed.

Jibanyan's ear twitched, before he jumped up from his spot at the foot of the bed and used his twin-tails to smack Whisper right out of the air.

"OW!" Whisper cried out as his body bounced against the wooden floor, before hovering up again and glaring at the nekomata. "What in the world was that for, Jibanyan!?"

"If you don't knyow what it was for,_ that's_ the problem!" the cat yo-kai snapped while waving a paw around angrily.

"What!? That makes no sense, what are you even…" Whisper's angry tone trailed off as he finally took note of the current state of the human boy in the room. "Oh."

"Yeah," Jibanyan grunted with crossed arms, before turning to the boy with a concerned expression as he hopped back onto the bed, gently poking at Nate's hair with his paw. "… Nyate? Come on, Nyate?"

"Please just leave me alone," Nate grunted, rolling over to his side, facing away from Jibanyan.

The cat yo-kai let out a worried meow as he kept his eyes on the boy, before sighing and turning away, "Come on Whisper."

"Huh," the floating spirit looked surprised at the nekomata. "We're just going to leave?"

"He nyeeds some time, I think this hit him a bit harder than the other times…" Jibanyan muttered unsurely.

"But this is no different than usual, why would– "Whisper tried to argue, but he interrupted by the feline jumping into the air and grabbing him, before dragging him out of the room "Ow! Hey!"

With the door closing, signifying that he was alone (aside from Hidabat in the closet, but Nate knew he wouldn't disturb him) the boy rolled over on the bed again, pulling his covers over himself.

"I just sometimes wish… I had Katie's attention, that she'd actually look at me as if I was someone of interest, instead of just… average," Nate let out a melancholy yawn as he snuggled deeper into his blanket.

However, what Nate did not realize at that moment was that his little 'wish' did not fall on deaf ears…

An unseen form drifted over the boy's bed, his wish seeming to echo in the air around the being. A barely noticeable spark of light and a twist of space, the human boy occupied the bed no more, gone from this world.

But to where had the young user of the yo-kai watch been spirited off to? That too, would only be revealed to the boy when morning came…

* * *

Well there's the prologue, again; not much happened here, this is just a set-up, things should probably more interesting when I get the first 'real' chapter up, which should be soon, probably.

Also, for the record, before anyone jumps to calling Katie a jerk, I think she would probably more fall under 'innocently insensitive,' I think she isn't really aware of how much her comments about Nate being 'average' affect him. She also has no obligation to return his affection if she doesn't feel the same way (though they do get married in canon, and there is some evidence to suggest she has a bit of a crush on him.)

That doesn't mean Nate can't be upset about it, of course, I'm just saying there's no 'bad guy' here.


	2. The Village of Katies

And here's the first 'real' chapter, where the whole crazy plot of this story kicks off; though we're not getting _too_ crazy yet, it's just getting started.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Village of Katies

* * *

"Is it Nate?"

"It is, it's really him!"

"Shh! He's still sleeping."

"Aw, he's so cute."

Nate gave a tired grumble as he awoke from his slumber, feeling a bit confused by what sounded like the voice of Katie… multiple voices of Katie, actually? Discarding that weirdness as probably being because he was sleepy, the boy pulled himself up into a sitting position, doing a bit of a yawn and stretching his arms outward.

Rubbing his eyes, Nate blinked a few times, before he noticed something was… off.

"Wait a minute… where am I?" the Yo-kai Watch wearer's eyes widened as he looked around where he had woken up; some kind of… hut? It was circular and made of wood from what he could tell, but despite that, there were some out of place things set up, such as a mini-fridge, and a television set. He also found he was not on a bed at all, but a futon set on the ground of the hut.

"Good morning, Nate."

That familiar voice greeted Nate, followed by several giggles of the same voice. Nate looked straight ahead towards the door to the hut, and the eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of four girls who looked exactly like Katie, peeking in through the open door and smiling at him.

"K-Katie!?" the boy managed to speak, causing the four 'Katies' to giggle a bit more as they stepped into the small building and looked down at him, their smiles widening and eyes shining. Nate rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, but the image that was in front of him did not change. "Am… am I dreaming?"

At his question, the four 'Katies' seemed to get excited, all of them jumping a bit and giggling louder. "He talked to us!"

"This is the greatest day of my life!"

"He looks even cuter when he's awake!"

Nate didn't know how to respond, only able to stare at these four girls, whom looked and sounded so much like Katie, even their clothing were all the same as the outfit Katie typically wore, the only thing 'not Katie' he could spot about them was the heart-shaped pendants they each wore around their necks, and even that seemed like something Katie might wear.

And these 'Katies,' they just seemed so enthralled with him simply _speaking_ to them. '_What is this…?_'

Before the boy could attempt to question the situation anymore, the four girls acted as one; helping him to his feet with some gentle pulling of his arms, before the four lined up in front of him with eager smiles.

"We realize you're probably a bit confused, Nate," the one on the far right nodded quickly, before gesturing to herself. "First of all, allow us to introduce ourselves; my name is Katie."

The next girl spoke in the same tone as the first, "And my name is Katie."

The third girl kept the trend going, "My name is Katie."

"And my name is Katie!" the final Katie finished, doing a quick twirl and wink.

The four Katies exchanged a nod, before they all exclaimed in unison; "We're all so happy you've finally come to see us, Nate!"

Nate stared at the four 'Katies' with wide-eyes, his face going a bit red as they cutely smiled at him, "W-What is going on…?"

The four Katies just giggled at his expression, before they stepped aside to allow him passage out of the hut, "Come on, Nate, everyone's so excited to see you!"

At that unified exclamation, Nate's confusion grew, '_Everyone…?_' the boy moved passed the four Katies, trying to hide his red face as he brushed by them, before he made his way out of the hut to get a look around.

Nate gawked at the sight before him; it didn't look like he was anywhere near Springdale anymore, instead he was in a village of huts like the one he had awoken in, based in a clearing of a forest of palm trees. A village populated _entirely by Katies_!

The brown-haired boy barely had any time to process what he was seeing, before dozens of sparkling eyes and cheerful smiles started turning his way, and it was only a mere moment later before the displaced boy found himself to be the center of attention.

"Nate! It's true, you really are here!" One Katie cheered as she hugged his right arm. "My name's Katie, it's great to meet you!"

"Nate, we've waited for you for so long!" another Katie exclaimed as she hugged his left arm. "My name's Katie, I've been looking forward to this day since forever!"

"Nate! It's great to see you, I'm Katie!" a third Katie giggled as she jumped in front of the overwhelmed boy, and she was soon followed by an incoming, overeager swarm.

"My name's Katie, you're so cute!"

"I'm Katie; your biggest fan!"

"No! I'm your biggest fan; Katie!"

"Hi, I'm Katie, can I touch you!?"

"I… I…" Nate felt like he was on fire, his face glowing bright red as more and more Katies enclosed him, he felt like his brain was short-circuiting. "I… I… I!?"

"Nate is something wrong?" the numerous Katies all questioned, their expressions turning to concern as they kept their eyes on the stammering boy. "Are you… not happy to see us…?"

"I…" Nate shook his head, seeing all surplus of adorable Katies gaining sad expressions as they started to consider the above-mentioned possibility. Confusion aside, seeing Katie sad was one of the last things Nate wanted, especially not so many Katies, so the boy quickly gulped down his confusion, nervousness, and fear; doing his best to smile, "N-No, that's n-not it! I'm… so, so happy to see all of you… Katie!"

A moment of silence filled the air after that shout, all the Katies staring at Nate with slightly stunned looks, before they all broke out into excited squeals, all shouting in unison; "**NATE SAID MY NAME!**"

The lone boy gave a nervous chuckle as the excited entourage of identical girls started closing in on him again, taking a deep breath, he held up a hand, "Just… can you give me one second!?"

All the Katies stopped, looking curious, muttering a bit amongst themselves over what it was Nate needed 'a second' for…

'_I have no idea what this is, but maybe it's a yo-kai…_' the boy thought, he wasn't really sure what kind of yo-kai could do this, perhaps Illoo? Whatever it may be, he was sure a yo-kai was responsible for… whatever this was, it was only logical explanation he could come up with!

Shining the yo-kai watch's light around the area, scanning over the various Katies whom just looked on curiously, he focused on the heart pendants, but all that did was have them sparkle in the light, and over the various huts that made up the village, and all around into the sky, but no matter where the boy shined the light, it didn't pick up anything. "There's… no yo-kai…?" Nate muttered to himself in disbelief, before looking back at the crowd of Katies whom all stared at him with adoration, some of them giggling when they noticed he was looking at them again. '_If this isn't being caused by a yo-kai than… this has to be a dream!_' a smile came to Nate's face after this rationalization set in. '_That explains everything… well, if it's just a dream, I might as well enjoy it!_'

"Nate, what are you thinking about?" all of the Katies' simultaneously called out in a sweet tone. "Don't' you want to spend time with us?"

Nate's smile widened; with his crisis over the rationality of the situation over, he could now truly appreciate how wonderful the sight of an adoring army of Katie Foresters was. He had wanted Katie to notice him, and now he found himself with a_ ton_ of her who seemed to be overzealous to be around him; though it may have been a dream, Nathan Adams decided he was going to enjoy this dream to the fullest.

"Of course, I want to spend time with _all _of you… that's the only thing I want to do!" Nate exclaimed cheerfully, holding his arms out wide.

The many Katies eyes brightened with excitement, before they all rushed forward, "**NATE!**"

The young boy just sighed happily as the flood of identical girls swarmed him and trapped him into a gigantic group hug, '_Best. Dream. Ever!_'

* * *

With a swing of a bug net, Nate caught something on a tree, pulling it down the boy looked and saw his latest catch; a golden stag.

The crowd of Katies around the boy cheered, clapping their hands shouting words of praise.

"Wow, another rare bug!"

"That's amazing Nate!"

"You're so cool!"

Nate chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head as he basked in the attention and admiration of the Katies, "Aw, it was nothing."

* * *

"Reel it in Nate!"

"We know you can do it!"

Sitting between two Katies at a lake near the village, Nate grit his teeth as he tried to reel in the fish with his fishing pole, large splashes being made by the large underwater creature as it struggled against the line, with a mighty pull, the boy yanked his catch out of the water; a giant huchen!

"Whew, that was a bit tough," the boy wiped a bit of sweat from his brow, tossing his latest catch into a pile of similarly rare fish.

"That was incredible, Nate!" with twin cheers, the two Katies at his sides latched onto Nate's arms, before both planted a kiss on each of his cheeks.

Nate's face turned bright red, a goofy smile on his face, left in a daze like state over the fact that he had been _kissed_ by _two_ Katies!

"Hey, no fair!" one of the numerous other Katies that had been watching from the sidelines suddenly spoke up.

"We want to kiss Nate too!" another Katie pouted.

"**YEAH!**" the army of Katies all shouted as one, before charging for the boy.

The two Katies at Nate's side remained glued to him, but that didn't stop the others from swarming around.

Nate's goofy smile widened before he started laughing happily as his cheeks were peppered with dozens of kisses from the swarm of Katies.

* * *

"Nate, dance with me!"

"No, dance with me!"

"No, me! Dance with me, Nate!"

Nate laughed happily as he danced in the middle of the village amongst the numerous Katies, while other Katies played various instruments, occasionally switching out with different Katies so they could join in on the dancing.

And, as was no surprise at this point, each and every one of the Katies wanted Nate to be their dance partner, praising on his movements all the while…

* * *

The sun was setting in the sky after a long day of fun and play with the many Katies for Nate, with him now sitting down to the large table at the center of the village, with Katies seated in every other spot, and dishes made from the various fish he had caught earlier being served.

"Let's all thank Nate for this wonderful meal!" the Katie seated to Nate's right spoke.

Nate's smile widened as every Katie stood up from their seats, and looked toward the boy with sparkling eyes, bright smiles, and pink-dusted cheeks, "**THANK YOU NATE!**"

Nate gave a cheerful laugh, waving to the various Katies, "It was no problem, I just can't believe how lucky I am to be in the company of so many adorable girls!"

A loud chorus of giggling echoed from the Katies at that complement, before they all sat back down, voiced another 'thank you for the food,' and began eating the food.

"Eat up Nate, we cooked it ourselves!" the Katie sitting to the boy's left exclaimed.

Nate nodded, picking up his fork, "Thank you for the food!" he took a bite of the grilled fish, nearly being blown away at how delicious it was, before he continued to eat his meal.

* * *

"That was an amazing day, girls, thank you," Nate bowed to the many Katies as he stood in front of the hut he had woken up in, which had been designated as his by the Katies.

"**YOU'RE WELCOME NATE! THANK YOU FOR BEING WITH US!**" the Katies of the village all exclaimed as one.

Nate chuckled, a blissful feeling filling his chest, "You're also welcome, though it's getting late now, so I guess there's not much else to say but; goodnight."

The Katies all voiced various goodnights of their own, waving to Nate while he entered his hut, and closed the door behind him.

Letting out a happy sigh as he looked around the hut, Nate moved over to the futon and got into a comfortable position, "This was really some dream, maybe…" the boy stared at the ceiling of the hut, his face turning a slight shade of red as he closed his eyes, "I feel like… I feel like maybe, now, I can get Katie to notice me… the real Katie… I guess I'll see if I still feel that way when I wake up. Goodbye… dream Katies…" and with another sigh of content, Nate drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The Katie village was quiet in the dead of night, with Nate and all the Katies having retired to their huts, that was until the silence was broken by the shuffling of the nearby foliage.

From out of the shrubbery emerged… Katie, followed by several more Katies; though instead of the heart-shaped pendants that the Katies of this village wore, these ones all wore pendants with a diamond shape to them.

The lead Katie made a shushing motion to the others, before they all began to creep forward, focusing on the hut where Nate resided…

* * *

And that's that, hope it was enjoyable to an extent, at least.

This chapter was kind of short, though as I said at the top; this is really just getting things started, especially with how Nate still blissfully thinks this is a dream; let's see how long that lasts.


	3. A Dream, or Nightmare?

Chapter 2: A Dream, or Nightmare?

* * *

"_RAAAH!" a giant yo-kai, resembling some kind of purple, three-headed salamander, roared as it loomed over the terrified form of one Katie Forester._

"_GAH!" Katie squealed fearfully, huddling up and putting her arms over her head defensively. "Somebody! Anybody! Save me!"_

_Katie's cries echoed for miles, and someone was quick to respond to her call…_

"_Graaaah!" The monstrous yo-kai looked ready to strike down and devour the terrified girl, however it did not get the chance, as a red blur flew through the air and struck it right in the eye, sending it reeling back and falling to the ground, where it vanished in a puff of purple smoke._

"_Huh…?" Katie blinked as she looked up, noting that the creature that had been threatening her was gone, before she looked up in the air and dreamily smiled at the sight of her savior, "Super Nate, you came!"_

"_That's right, fair Katie!" the flying boy smiled down at the girl, lowering himself to the ground and allowing her to pounce on him for a hug. "I'll always save you Katie, no matter what!"_

"_Oh, Nate, I…" Katie released the boy and took a step back, smiling lovingly as she clasped her hands, a bright blush appearing on her face, "I… I need to tell you something!"_

_Nate gave the girl a look of interest, "Yes, what is it? You can tell me anything, Katie!"_

_Katie closed her eyes as her blush brightened, "I… I think I… I– "Katie suddenly paused, her eyes opening wide and her blush vanishing as her body started to vibrate. "Huh!?"_

"_K-Katie, what's wrong!?" Nate called out in worry, unsure of what to make of the state the girl he loved was in._

"_N-Nate, I…" Katie kept shaking as she tried to speak, before her form seemed to blur. "__**Nate, I love you!**__" the confession almost sounded as if there was an echo to it, as where there was one Katie only moments before; now there were two!_

"_K-Katie, I… love you too?" Nate unsurely glanced between both Katies._

_Katie and Katie both smiled widely at the return of their love's affection, before they quickly realized that they now had a rival for that affection… Katie and Katie glared at each other hatefully, before quickly moving to Nate's sides, each grabbing hold of one of his arms._

"_Huh, w-what's going on…?" Nate nervously looked between the two identical girls._

"_He's mine," Katie glared at Katie, tightening her grip on Nate's right arm._

"_No, he's mine," Katie glared at Katie, tightening her grip on Nate's left arm._

"_Mine!" Katie pulled on Nate's right arm._

"_Mine!" Katie pulled on Nate's left arm._

"_MINE!" Katie fiercely yanked Nate's right arm._

"_MINE!" Katie fiercely yanked Nate's left arm._

"_H-Hold on, you two are hurting me…" Nate whimpered as he looked between the two Katies, but his words went ignored._

_The two Katies eyes glowed red as they glared at each other, fiery auras emitting from them both._

"_MY NATE!" Katie pulled Nate's right arm with all her might._

"_MY NATE!" Katie pulled Nate's left arm with all her might._

"_MINE!" Katie's eyes blazed with fury._

"_**MINE!**__" Katie snarled, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth._

"_**MINE! NATE MINE!**__" Katie roared, two threatening horns sprouting from her forehead._

"_W-What the…?" Nate gulped with terror as he looked between the two Katies, watching as their forms grew, and twisted into monstrous, oni-versions of themselves!_

"_**NATE MINE!**__"_

"_**MY NATE!**__"_

"_**MINE!**__"_

"_**MINE!**__"_

"_**MINE!**__"_

"_**MINE!**__"_

_Nate could only cry out in pain as the two monstrous versions of the girl he loved fought over him like a toy. As the boy was yanked back and forth, he felt like it would be any moment now that he would be torn to pieces…_

* * *

"STOP!" Nate shot up with a yelp, before he sunk back a bit, a sense of relief washing over him, '_Oh, it was just a dream… why did my dream start so great, but then became that nightmare…?_' the boy shook his head as he looked up at the ceiling… before he noticed something _off_…

He wasn't in his bed, he was on a futon in a hut, similar to the one he had gone to bed in during the first, more pleasant, part of his dream, though there were a few differences; it was more square in shape, and the furniture was arranged a bit differently, though overall it was very similar.

"Good morning, Nate!"

Nate glanced over to the opening of his hut, his eyes widening as a gleeful Katie stepped in, followed by Katie, and then Katie…

"K-Katie…?" the boy gawked in surprise, '_Am I __**still**__ dreaming!?_'

The three Katies giggled in delight at the sound of Nate's voice, "He knows our names!"

Nate just stared blankly at the three identical girls, unsure of what to make of this. Things were a little different, but it seemed he hadn't woken up yet… he did take note that these Katies were wearing diamond shaped pendants, as opposed to the heart shaped ones he recalled the Katies that populated the village he had spent the first part of his dream in wore.

"So, you know our names, but since this is our first meeting, I think we should introduce ourselves, properly," the lead Katie nodded to her two companions, before focusing on Nate once for, "It's nice to see you up Nate, my name is Katie!"

"I'm also glad to see you, Nate, my name's Katie!" the second winked as she smiled at the boy.

"And I bet you'll never guess my name," the last of the girls giggled shyly, before doing a twirl, "It's Katie!"

"Um… I figured," Nate muttered, his expression somewhat dazed as he looked between the three identical girls. '_How have I not woken up yet…?_'

"Oh, you did, did you?" the three Katies spoke in unison as they all looked at each other with giddy expressions, before sharing a series of giggles.

"Y-Yeah…" Nate felt his face heat up a bit as he stared at the Katies, '_Cute…_'

"So, did you sleep well?" the lead Katie asked with a bright smile.

"We hope this hut was comfy!" the second added with an identical smile.

"It… it was nice," Nate nodded, pulling himself up to his feet and approaching the three Katies, who all shuffled around giddily as he approached them, but seemed to droop a bit in disappointment when the boy walked right past them and walked out of the hut.

Nate looked around the village with a wary expression; it was very similar to the village in the previous part of his dream; being made up of huts, and seemingly entirely inhabited by copies of Katie, but there were some notable differences; the huts were more square, and more of a grey color to the previous villages white, the layout was different, and the Katies, while physically identical to the previous village's Katies, were all wearing those diamond shaped pendants, instead of the heart ones…

"Nate?" one of the Katies looked over, cutting off a chat she was having with another Katie, who didn't seem to mind as her attention was also now on Nate.

"Nate's up!" another Katie cheered as she made a mad dash to be the first to greet the boy.

"Nate, I'm so glad to finally meet you!" one Katie exclaimed as she skipped towards the boy.

Nate took a few steps back as he found himself crowded by dozens of Katies once more, all talking over each other and trying to shove through to get to him before their counterparts. "H-Hang on a second…"

"Hi Nate, my name's Katie!" one of the Katies giggled as she clung to his arm.

"My name's Katie!" another cheered as she hugged his side.

"Nate, I've been waiting for this moment for as long as I can remember!" another Katie swooned as she shoved past some others to stand in front of him. "My name's Katie, by the way!"

"R-Right, I know…" Nate's face burned red as he started to feel overwhelmed from all the attention, motioning for the many identical girls to give him space; thankfully, they seemed to get the message, and backed off a bit.

Nate warily looked between all of the giggling, whispering, blushing Katies, as they all looked back at him with countless sparkling eyes, and he couldn't help but find this scene a _bit_ familiar… as well as the fact that he felt like he had been in this 'dream' far too long, and with how real it all seemed… '_I still can't help but think a yo-kai is somehow behind this,_' Nate attempted to shine his yo-kai watch's light around a bit, but once again came up empty…

"Um, Nate…?"

At the shy voice from one of the Katies, Nate glanced back over, trying, and failing, to keep himself from blushing in response to all their adoring faces, "Um… y-yeah…?"

All the Katies smiles widened with affection, before they all spoke as one, "**Do you want some breakfast!?**"

Nate nearly fell back in shock from the combined volume of all the Katies' voices, before he processed what they said, and he suddenly came to understand just how hungry he was, "… Yes, I would like that. Thank you…"

* * *

"Wow, this is amazing!" Nate praised, chowing down on a meal of scrambled eggs and bacon.

The boy sat at the head of a large table, similar to the one in the previous village, with all the Katies seated and staring at him with lovestruck gazes.

"I-I'm really happy you like it, Nate," the Katie to the left of Nate cooed, covering her blushing cheeks with her hands.

"_We're_ really happy you like it!" the Katie to the right of Nate corrected, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving the previously speaking Katie a pointed look.

"Right, _we're_, right…" the left Katie nodded, averting her eyes with a bit of embarrassment.

Nate glanced between the two Katies beside him unsurely as he swallowed another bite of his food, he looked over the many Katies seated across the table, all their gazes returning his, the boy had trouble keeping himself from going red at all the cute smiles…

Setting down his fork, Nate gave a small, awkward cough, "So, um… I'm enjoying myself, and everything, but… do any of you know about another village full of Katies? Like this one, but… a bit different, and full of Katies wearing heart pendants…?"

Suddenly, it seemed as if the temperature of the whole area had dropped, all the Katies' smiles fell, and some began to mutter amongst themselves.

Nate felt a wave of unease wash over him at this reaction, '_Maybe I shouldn't have said anything…_'

"We, uh, didn't want to wake you," the Katie two seats to the left of him spoke, giving an awkward smile to the boy. "When we took you, but… we had a feeling you'd ask about this eventually…"

"Wake me, what…?" the boy looked confused, scratching his head.

"The Heart Tribe were hogging you to themselves; it wasn't fair!" the Katie to the right of him suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah, we wanted time with you too, but they didn't seem to be planning on sharing!" the Katie three seats to the right of Nate huffed, crossing her arms, getting some nods and words of agreement from nearby seated Katies.

"We've all been waiting for you just as long as they have, Nate!" a Katie five seats to the left of Nate raised a fist into the air, inciting some cheers from a few other Katies.

Nate just looked on at the various Katies as they continued to make such comments of justification to their 'taking' him, filling his mind with confusion as he tried to make sense of where exactly this 'dream' was leading…

The two Katies at Nate's sides suddenly leaned towards him and planted a kiss on each of his cheeks, halting any form of problem-solving going through his mind as his face lit up with a bright red blush.

"Nate…" the Katie at the boy's left cooed as she pulled away from him. "You want to spend time with us, don't you?"

"Um, I… uh…" the brunette boy stuttered, unable to form a coherent thought of sentence.

The Katies all shared a resounding giggle at the boy's flustered state.

"How about some bug catching, Nate?" the right Katie suggested, giving a bright smile as she poked at the boy's red cheek.

"Yeah, I bet Nate will find some really cool bugs!" the next Katie over cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah, come on Nate, let's go bug catching!" the left Katie exclaimed with excitement as she stood up from her chair, pulling on the boy's arm along the way.

The various other Katies all chimed in with their own voices of agreement and encouragement as they started getting up.

Nate couldn't voice any agreement, denial, or even a comment on how they hadn't even finished breakfast, his mind too far gone at that point as he was swept up in the wave of affectionate Katies, and pulled off to go bug catching…

* * *

With a swing of his bug net, Nate caught something on the tree, pulling it down the boy looked and saw his latest catch, a golden stag.

The crowd of Katies around the boy cheered, clapping their hands and shouting words of praise.

"Wow, another rare bug!"

"That's amazing, Nate!

"You're so cool!"

Nate felt a very strange feeling of déjà vu towards the situation he was in, looking down at the 'rare' bug he had captured, allowing it to fly off. The boy glanced at all the Katies that kept clapping for him and voicing praise, despite how happy this scene should have made him, he couldn't help but find it… hollow…

* * *

"Reel it in, Nate!"

"We know you can do it!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Nate muttered in a slightly disinterested tone to the two Katie's sitting on either of his sides, barely putting in any effort to reel in the fish that was caught on his line, yet it was still pulled up from the water and onto land, revealing it to be a giant huchen.

"Joy…" Nate sarcastically muttered with a sigh, tossing the fish into a pile of similarly 'rare' fish.

"That was incredible, Nate!" the two Katies at the boy's side cheered, latching onto his arms, before both planted a kiss on both of his cheeks.

Nate blushed a bit from the affectionate contact, but it was only a slight tint of pink, he wasn't sure why, but he was starting to feel… less enthusiastic about all the 'dream Katies'' affection for him…

"Hey, no fair!" one of the numerous Katies that had been watching from the sidelines suddenly spoke up.

"We want to kiss Nate too!" another Katie pouted.

"**YEAH!**" the army of Katies all shouted as one, before charging for the boy.

The two Katies at Nate's side remained glued to him, but that didn't stop the others from swarming around.

Nate couldn't bring himself to give much more than a sigh as his cheeks were peppered with dozens of kisses from the swarm of Katies…

* * *

"Nate, dance with me!"

"No, dance with me!"

"No, me! Dance with me, Nate!"

"Hold on, I'll get to all of you… eventually…" Nate sighed as he gave the most effortless dance he could amongst, the crowd of Katies, his posture slumping as he slowly drifted back and forth.

Yet, despite the boy's obvious lack of interest and effort, the Katies all seemed completely enthralled just to have the opportunity to dance with him, or even just near him.

'_This… feels wrong,_' Nate couldn't help but think as Katies continued to happily dance around him…

* * *

Nate stared up at the sky blankly as he sat near the hut he had awoken within, what felt like the millionth sigh today escaped the boy's mouth as he tried to rationalize his situation once more, '_Why haven't I woken up yet? This dream isn't fun anymore… I don't want to play with all these fake Katies anymore…_'

He glanced behind himself, not at all surprised to see a large crowd of the Katies had gathered around and were all staring at him with sparkling eyes.

"Hi, Katie…" Nate gave a reluctant wave to the amorous horde.

The Katies all burst into giggles and chatter at how Nate had 'said their name.'

The boy got back to his feet, walking back towards the center of the village, ignoring the crowd that followed his every move.

"Hi Nate!" another Katie the boy passed waved enthusiastically.

"Nate! See you at dinner soon!" a Katie giggled as she walked by the boy.

"Oh, look, it's Nate! HI NATE!" a trio of Katies cheered as they waved at the boy.

Nate shook his head as he kept walking, letting out a dissatisfied sigh.

"Hey, what are you doing here!?"

"Where's Nate! We know you have him!"

Nate took a moment to react to what sounded like multiple Katies arguing, but once he processed it, he paused at the aggressive and angry sounding shouting. Glancing in the direction that he assumed to be the village's entrance, he noticed that a commotion seemed to be brewing…

"He's not here, and you're trespassing!" one Katie from amongst the crowd shouted angrily.

Nate carefully made his way over to the gathering of Katies, moving to sneak behind a nearby hut and glance out, careful not to let himself be spotted.

"Funny you should bring up 'trespassing,' considering how you _snuck_ into _our_ village and _**stole**_ Nate!" one of the Katies outside the gate hissed.

Squinting his eyes, Nate managed to see the Katies outside the gate had heart shaped pendants around their necks… and none of them looked happy.

"We know you have Nate in there! So, either give him back, or get out of our way!" One of the Heart-Katies demanded, clenching her fists and looking ready for a fight, if need be.

Several of the other Heart-Katies gave voices of agreement, getting in similarly combat-ready postures.

The Diamond-Katies didn't look like they were just going to let any of the Heart-Katies through, standing in formation to block their path into the village.

"Even if we did have Nate, you'd have no right to take him! You were hogging him to yourselves, when you should have reported his appearance so every Katie could have an opportunity to see him!" one of the Diamond-Katies up front insisted with a growl.

"Yeah, every Katie in the world has been waiting for Nate to appear for as long as any of us can remember! It's cruel to hog him to yourselves!" another Diamond-Katie shouted, shaking her fist.

'_Report? Every Katie in the world…?_' Nate just stared in confusion at the argument that was going on before him. '_How many 'Katies' are there in this world…?_'

"Hey, we _were_ gonna share him!" a Heart-Katie shouted in offense.

"Yeah, we just wanted to spend some time with him first!" another Heart-Katie added, nodded her head with a huff.

"Besides, you have no right to take the moral high ground, when you _stole_ Nate from us, and are hogging him to _yourselves_!" a third Heart-Katie yelled, clutching both her hands into fists as she glared directly at the first Diamond-Katie that had spoken.

"We just told you; we don't have Nate!" the Diamond-Katie spoke back, her own hands balling into fists.

"Yeah; so, get lost!" a Diamond-Katie to the right of the one that had just spoken hissed.

Sensing the growing hostility between the two groups of Katies, Nate started to slowly back away from the scene; unfortunately, his foot was caught on a fallen branch by the hut, and he came tumbling down to the ground.

With a series of loud gasps, turning heads, and swinging ponytails, the attention of _every_ Katie turned to the fallen boy…

"**NATE!?**"

"We knew he was here!" one of the Heart-Katies shouted.

The Heart-Katies collectively shouted a series of war cries before they charged forward, the Diamond Katies tried to block their path, but many managed to push through, and soon the entire village had become a warzone.

"**GIVE BACK NATE!**" all the Heart-Katies shouted as they charged through the village, several of them going straight for the boy.

"**NEVER! HE'S OURS!**" the Diamond-Katies all mobilized to fight back against the invaders, with many of them blocking the path to Nate.

Nate just stood back with a stunned and fearful expression as the various Katies fought against each other, pushing, shoving and even _hitting_ each other as they tried to either get to him, or block others' paths to him…

"NATE!" a single Heart-Katie smiled as she managed to sneak through the wall of other Katies, looking straight towards the boy, before running towards him.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" two Diamond-Katies jumped out from just behind Nate's position, pouncing on the Heart-Katie, and pinning her to the ground.

Nate shuddered a bit, flinching when he saw another Katie get thrown to the ground nearby, he almost moved to help her up, but his path was soon blocked by more battling Katies.

"DON'T LET THEM NEAR NATE!"

"GET THROUGH, WE MUST GET NATE!"

"OUT OF OUR WAY!"

"YOU CAN'T KEEP US FROM NATE!"

"**NATE'S OURS!**"

"**NATE'S OURS!**"

Gulping down his fears, Nate tried to stand firm, looking between the various Katies as they continued their struggle over him, he took a deep breath before speaking in an attempt to get all of their attention, "Girls, please stop! You shouldn't be fighting each other like this, surely we can all come to a peaceful– "

"**NATE!**"

Before the boy could finish, he suddenly found himself surrounded by many Katies, all of them trying to pull on his arms or torso, he couldn't make out which faction of Katie any of them were in the blur that was occurring all around him; no matter where he looked, all he could see was Katie… "W-Wait, stop!"

"MINE!" a Katie hissed as she held onto the boy's left arm, before she was suddenly punched in the face and sent to the ground.

"NO, MINE!" the Katie that had just punched her counterpart growled, latching onto the arm in her place.

Nate's eyes widened in horror as he looked down at the fallen Katie, who was holding her bloody nose, tears forming in her eyes, "P-Please, please stop!" his pleas went unheard as the violence between the Katies continued to escalate. '_I… I would really like to wake up now…_' the boy forced his eyes shut, not wanting to see any more of the horrifying visions.

"So, Nate was here…"

Nate didn't want to open his eyes, but the quiet voice seemed a bit out of place amongst all the shouting Katies, the boy reluctantly opened his eyes and looked down, to see a Katie with a different pendant then either a heart or diamond–a clover–smiling up at him as she sneakily moved through the crowd of Heart and Diamond-Katies.

"Come on guys, while they're all distracted," the Clover-Katie gestured to several more sneaking Clover-Katies as they crept forward, however they couldn't go unnoticed for long…

"Hey, where'd you come from!?" one of the Heart-Katies shouted, grabbing onto the shoulder of one Clover-Katie.

"They're trying to sneak Nate away!" a Diamond-Katie concluded loudly.

"Shoot!" the small group of Clover-Katies chorused before reeling back from an incoming assault from the two larger groups.

"Retreat!" the lead Clover-Katie ordered.

"We'll be back with the rest of our tribe; you can't keep Nate from us forever!" another Clover-Katie shouted back as she followed the rest of her group in their departure. "When we return, he'll be ours!"

"No, he won't, because Nate won't _be_ here!" a Heart-Katie exclaimed.

"He's ours! And we're taking him!" another Heart-Katie grabbed Nate's arm, yanking him towards her, and in the direction of the village's exit.

"**NO! LET GO OF NATE!**" a wave of Diamond-Katies shouted in unison as they charged against the Heart-Katies attempting to abscond with their object of desire.

Despite being in the center of all the chaos, Nate could barely process everything that was happening; his brain had gone into overload, as all the identical, shouting voices blended into some horrific harmony of nightmares. All Nate could say for sure is that that the Katies were yelling, yelling _so _much… and he was being pulled on by many, many, hands, tugged and yanked to and from every direction.

"We've got him!" a Heart-Katie exclaimed, as she and her faction managed to pull Nate away from the Diamond Katies and began dragging him back towards the entrance of the village.

"No, no! STOP THEM!" a Diamond-Katie shouted out to her various companions, before they began charging towards the departing invaders.

"**GIVE BACK NATE!**" the charging Diamond-Katies demanded, as they closed in on the group carrying their object of desire away.

"**NEVER!**" a blockade of Heart-Katies moved between the attacking Katies, and the ones carrying Nate away.

"**NO!** **NATE COME BACK!**" the Diamond-Katies began to cry out in desperation as they tried to get through those blocking their paths, but they were slowed down too much to stop the others from departing with their prize.

Nate just hung limply in the arms of the cheering Katies, that were carrying him away, presumedly back to the first village he had woken up in.

"Yeah, we got Nate back!"

"I every Katie in the Diamond Tribe is crying…"

"Serves those thieves right!"

"Don't worry, Nate, we'll have lots more fun together!"

Nate didn't respond to the cheerful exclamations of the Katies, he simply continued to hang silently in their grip, staring at the sky, trying to hold back the feeling of dread that was bubbling up deep in the pit of his stomach, '_… I really, __**really**__, would like to wake up now…_'

* * *

Well, here's a new chapter of Planet of the Katies!

I don't really have much to say about this, story still hasn't really gotten into the 'main' part. As for why it took as long as it did for this to come out, well; it wasn't particularly hard to write or anything, but I had lost interest in writing this for a while.

Anyway, hope this new batch of craziness was enjoyable enough, tell me what you think if you want.

No idea when the next chapter will come, but my interest in writing this hasn't yet faded again, so we'll see.


	4. It's not a Dream!

Chapter 3: It's not a Dream!

* * *

Nate glanced around, he had found himself once more back in the hut he had originally woken up in, though now it was surrounded by a wooden cage, with two Katies standing guard just outside the cage's gate.

Shaking his head rapidly, the boy sat up, slapping his own face quickly, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" however, this did nothing to shake him from this 'dream,' that he was really started to have suspicions over if it really _was_ a dream…

He thought back to the events that occurred before he woke up back here; all the Katies getting so aggressive, fighting with each other, all over him, '_I said I wanted Katie's attention, but this isn't what I meant…_'

He knew, by now, that it was pretty much guaranteed not to give him any answers, but out of desperation; Nate started shining his yo-kai watch's light around, but, of course, nothing came up…

The boy gave a depressed sigh, unable to understand what was going on, and why this was happening, what was with this 'dream,' and why he couldn't wake up?

As well, there was also the little part of him, that couldn't help but question; if this _wasn't_ a dream, what was it, how would he get home…?

The two Katies standing guard took notice of the boy being up and turned to smile at him happily.

"Oh, Nate! Hey!"

"Great to see you up, Nate! How are you feeling?"

Nate released a bit of a groan at the two Katies' sudden attention, looking away from them as he sat in the hut, "I'm, uh… fine," he tried to assure, but his tone easily gave away his true mood.

The identical duo frowned at the boy's depressed tone, "Nate?"

"What's wrong? You look so sad…"

Nate glanced at the twin girls, and immediately regretted his decision when he saw the puppy-dog eyes they were giving him, quickly turning back away with his face burning red, "It's just… is this security necessary…? The cage, the guards…? Isn't it a bit excessive?"

The Katies blinked, glancing at the wooden cage surrounding Nate's hut, then at each other, and the wooden staffs they were both holding, before sharing a nod.

"You might think that Nate but keeping a good watch on you is really important, especially now that the news of your arrival has gotten out," the Katie on the left stated seriously, twirling her staff a bit.

The other Katie nodded in agreement, "Yeah; now that it's known you're here, there's no doubt that it won't be long until Katies from all around the world will come and attempt to take you for themselves!"

Both Katies' eyes narrowed at that idea, clutching their staffs tighter.

Nate was not sure how to respond to the information he was just given.

"But don't you worry, Nate!"

"Yeah, we're not gonna let any of those other Katies take you away from us!"

The serious, and somewhat obsessive, looks in both identical girls' eyes had Nate reeling back a tad, a slightly frightened look coming to his own eyes, "R-Right… okay… b-but why do you all want me so much?" the boy questioned carefully, "Why are you all so… obsessed…?"

"Obsessed…?" the left Katie seemed a bit confused by that comment, testing the word in her mouth a few more times.

The right Katie gave the boy a strange look, "Why do we want you so much? That's because you're Nate, of course, we've been waiting for you for so long!"

Nate kept staring with an unsure, nervous look, "What does that mean…? You've been waiting for me…?"

"Yeah; as far back as any Katie can remember, we've been waiting for you, Nate," the left Katie nodded, smiling dreamily at the boy.

The right Katie's expression mirrored the left's, "And now you're finally here, and we won't ever let you go!"

Nate stared with befuddlement at the explanation, "But… why? Why have you been waiting? Why do you want me, specifically!?"

The two Katies blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean…? What other reason should there be?" the left Katie questioned; an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah; it's because you're _Nate_, what other reason could there possibly be," the right Katie giggled, giving the boy a look that indicated how silly she thought he was being.

Nate kept staring, his mind having trouble coming to a conclusion on his situation, and what he should do; eventually he just gave up, his expression going blank, as he sunk to the floor of the hut, averting his eyes from the guards once more, "A-Alright… if you say so."

Both Katie-guards took notice of Nate's mood, giving looks of sympathy, before they glanced to one another and seemed to have a joint idea, as both their expressions turned to playful grins.

"Nate, are you feeling alright?" the left Katie questioned, giggling a bit, "We can't let you out of there, but if you want, _we_ can come _in_!"

The right Katie also giggled a bit, "We can give you lots of hugs and kisses, and we can play video games, and stuff!"

The offer of affection from the Katies, as well as all their giggling, had Nate's face turning bright red; he tried his best to hide this, forcing himself not to look at the girls, while shaking his head rapidly, "N-No, I'm f-fine. You two need to keep up your guard duty a-anyway."

Both Katies gave 'awws' of disappointment at Nate's denial, but nodded in understanding, turning away to resume their guard duty.

Nate released a relieved sigh, the heat enveloping his face dying down, before he gave a few calming breaths, going into a sitting position, shaking his head.

Though; the mention of video games did have Nate remembering that there was a television set in the hut; he glanced towards it, seeing that there was a game console of some kind connected to it, but the presence of the TV itself had the boy feeling curious…

The boy spotted a remote on the ground by the TV, he moved to pick it up, before holding the rectangular device towards the television, and hitting the power button.

The television's screen lit up with static, which quickly faded to reveal a scene that looked to be some kind of talk show; with a single Katie seated behind a desk, wearing glasses, with another Katie seated on the couch on parallel to her.

'_What in the…?_' Nate rose a brow in confusion, watching the screen with interest.

"_So, Miss. Forester, anything you'd like to tell us about your new movie?_" the Katie behind the desk questioned enthusiastically.

The Katie on the couch laughed, waving a hand, "_Well, it's not some big project or anything, but I am a bit proud of it!_" she shifted in her seat a bit, looking towards the offscreen audience, "_It's about two Katies who find a map that could potentially lead them to the location of Nate!_" the Katie's smile widened as the cheers of many Katies came from offscreen, "_It's nothing groundbreaking plot-wise, of course, but it's got some twist and turns in the plot, that I won't spoil here, and I hope catch the audience off guard a bit!_"

Nate kept staring at the screen with confusion, internally trying to decide what to make of the odd 'talk show.'

"_The movie is titled; 'The Road to Nate,'_" the guest-Katie finished, getting some more cheers and voices of interest from the audience, which had her beaming with pride.

The host-Katie giggled, nodding her head to the other, "_I'll keep a look out for it, thanks for talking with us, Miss. Forester!_"

"_It was my pleasure, Katie!_" the guest stood up from the couch and bowed, giving a wave to the offscreen, cheering crowd, as she made her way off the stage.

"_Wonderful to have had you!_" the host waved, before she turned her focus to the camera, "_Wasn't she great? Anyway, our next guest is a recent rising star on the competitive bug catching-scene! Everyone, please give a warm welcome, to Miss. Katie Fore– _"

The TV screen briefly flickered with static as Nate hit the button to change the channel before a new image became visible on the screen.

What now displayed on the TV screen appeared to be an animated show, featuring a team of five Katies in different colored uniforms, standing battle ready, weapons in hand.

"_Give up, Dark Katie! You can't beat us!_" the red-clad Katie shouted, pointing a sword forward.

The screen cut to show a Katie in a black, demonic-themed costume, floating in the air, surrounded with dark energy. She smirked evilly, holding up an energy sphere in one hand, while an unconscious Nate floated behind her.

Nate blinked in surprise at seeing an animated version of himself in this cartoon.

'Dark Katie' laughed evilly, a condescending smirk on her face, "_Do you really believe that? Katie Red, you and the rest of your insignificant Super Katie Squad have no ability to stand against me!_" in a show of power, the Dark Katie rose her hand with the energy sphere up, and the energy suddenly exploded and dispersed around, shrouding the area in a dark fog.

"_What is this…?_" Katie Blue questioned, stepping forward, before she suddenly flinched and fell onto the ground.

"_Blue!_" Katie Red called out to her fallen teammate, when she suddenly flinched, and fell to the ground as well.

Each of the other Katie heroes fell as well, looking like all their energy was being taken away.

"_You see now!_" Dark Katie laughed maniacally, "_All of your strength is meaningless against my null energy! None of you can even stand on your feet, let alone against me! And now– _"

The evil speech was cut off as Nate hit the button to change the channel again.

'_I don't really want to see Katie as a villain,_' Nate thought to himself, shaking his head, while the screen went to static, before tuning in on a different program.

"_The new Talking Nate Doll has over 100 phrases!_" the enthusiastic voice of Katie sounded as a commercial for a plush toy resembling a chibi Nate came on, featuring a Katie hugging the doll affectionately.

"_I love you, Katie!_" what sounded like Katie doing an impression of Nate's voice sounded from the doll, having the Katie squeal and hug the doll tighter.

Nate visibly cringed, finally decided to just shut the television off, with him sitting there, staring at the dark screen for several moments, more, trying to process everything he had just witnessed.

'_What was all that…? Is there an entire world of Katies here? Is Katie the only person who exists here, other than me…?_' Nate shook his head, glancing to the two Katies standing outside his hut, as well as a few he could spot moving around the village, '_If this isn't a dream… or the result of a yo-kai, what is it? And how did I end up here…?_'

The boy's hope that this all was indeed a dream was dwindling at this point, and all the fun related to the concept of an army of Katies who adored him had faded, having been replaced with unease and confusion.

The boy gave a heavy sigh, moving back to the futon and curling up under the blanket, '_I'll just try to go back to sleep, maybe… maybe I'll wake up back in my bed,_' the boy mentally concluded, though he had many doubts of it going that way, he didn't want to think about that right now, and just wanted to rest.

With a bit of a yawn, the boy got as comfortable as he could manage, turning his gaze away from the exit of the hut, and all the Katies out there, and to one of the walls, and tried his best to allow his mind to go blank, and to drift off to sleep…

* * *

"GET AWAY!"

"WHERE'S NATE!?"

"GET OFF ME!"

The sounds of screaming Katies, rapid footsteps, and more noises of an all-out battle was what filled Nate's ears when he drifted back into consciousness.

Nate pulled himself out from the covers, and walked up to the entrance of his hut; and his eyes widened with horror at a vision that was ten times worse than the previous battle he had seen among Katies…

One Katie through another into a hut, destroying it, when another Katie jumped out from the debris, pouncing on the standing Katie.

Two Katies scratched at and snarled at each other like rabid wolves as they thrashed around the ground.

Nate could do nothing more than watch as the many copies of his crush violently fought one another; he noted that many of them were wearing different symbols; he couldn't keep track of them all in all the movement and shouting, it was like a free-for-all!

"OW!"

"GET OFF!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"STOP PULLING ME HAIR!"

"WHERE'S NATE!"

"NATE ISN'T HERE!"

"WE KNOW HE'S HERE!"

"NATE!"

'_Stop it!_' Nate mentally shouted, plugging his ears to tune out all the screaming and violence, but it did no good, '_Please, stop it!_'

The screaming didn't die down, this was much worse than when the Heart Tribe had taken him back from the Diamond Tribe, and at that time, he had been in the middle of it all…

"**STOP IT!**" Nate finally screamed out of desperation, clutching his head, his face forming a strained expression, his eyes firmly shut.

Then, everything went silent…

Nate gave a relieved sigh as he uncovered his ears and opened his eyes. The boy's moment of peace would not last, however, as he quickly became aware of all the brown eyes that were now focused on him, and an overwhelming sense of dread soon filled him, '_No, no, not again!_'

"**NATE!**" a blitz of shouts, shoving, and rushing footsteps overcame all other sounds, as an army of Katies came charging towards the hut where Nate currently resided.

The boy could do nothing to escape, and the wooden cage that kept him contained within the structure was soon demolished without a second thought, giving way to the stampede of identical girls, all looking to claim the boy they were obsessed with for themselves.

"NATE!"

"NATE, COME WITH ME!"

"NO, ME!"

"NATE, IT'S ME; KATIE!"

"NO, NATE, LOOK AT ME!"

"LOOK AT ME!"

"NATE!"

"NATE!"

"NATE!"

The helpless boy was tossed, pulled, and shoved between the horde of clones, each and every one of them wanting him for themselves. Any previously existing allegiances among them seemed to have been forgotten in the overwhelming free-for-all; it was now every Katie for herself, and they all wanted Nate.

Nate vision blurred as he was yanked all around by the screaming clones, he could make out the many shouts of possessiveness, exclamations of pain, and the many other sounds that arose from the conflict going on, that left the hut he was in completely demolished.

'_I don't like this,_' Nate thought, a panicked expression on his face, grimacing as he saw a Katie punch another in the face, before he was pulled in another direction, '_I don't want to see any of this! I don't want to be here anymore!_'

In an act of desperation, Nate pulled free from the grips of the many Katies, and before they could react, pushed forward, knocking many of them to the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Nate!"

"Sorry!" Nate hastily called back to the fallen Katies, before he began speeding off, towards the exit to the village. '_Got to get away!_'

"No, Nate!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"Don't run, Nate! We love you!"

"Nate!"

The boy kept running, ignoring all the shouts from the various Katies, speeding out of the village, and continuing running down a trail into the forest, trying his hardest to escape from the pursuing army of clones…

* * *

Nate wasn't sure how long he had been running; the village would no longer be visible if the boy were to look back, it seemed he had escaped the army of Katies for the time being, but he didn't know where to go now; he just continued running down the trail, through the forest, desperately trying to get a grip on himself.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream," Nate muttered through tired gasps, stopping in his tracks and nearly falling to his knees, desperately wanting the idea to be true, though deep down, he now knew this was very much _not _a dream.

"Nate!?"

"Are you over here, Nate!?"

"Come out! It's alright, we're not gonna hurt you!"

At the calls of fast approaching Katies, Nate panicked; ducking into a nearby patch of bushes, keeping his head down, and making sure not to make a sound.

"Nate?" one of the Katies questioned again as she, and two other Katies, walked by.

"I'm sure he came this way," one of the other Katies stated.

"We just need to keep looking! We can't lose him!" the final Katie exclaimed urgently, the other two nodded in agreement, before they all started running forward, determined to find the runaway boy.

"NATE!?"

"NATE!?"

"NATE!?"

"**WHERE ARE YOU!?**"

As the cries of the three Katies faded while they ran further down the trail, Nate carefully pulled his head up from out of the bushes, his eyes darting around warily, before he started breathing heavily, in an attempt to get a grip on himself.

"Nate!?"

"Nate!?"

The boy's moment of relief was short lived however, as he heard the various calls of many more Katies, some distant, some very close, all searching for him…

Nate ducked back into the bushes, his body trembling, "It's not a dream, it's _not _a dream…" the boy whimpered to himself as he backed further into the foliage, tears starting to form in his eyes, "It's a _living nightmare_…"

* * *

And, that's the next chapter! Still short, but next chapter we should finally be getting into the main plot of this story, so I predict it being longer!

Not sure when the next chapter will come about, but as I have a new computer now; my writing production should be increasing.

Review if you want to, tell me what you thought, and have a nice day/night/whenever you're reading this! :D


End file.
